Trapped
by AnimeFreak4261
Summary: AU; Naruto and the gang are stuck inside their highschool...with a nice little playmate to join them.
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped**

**Disclaimer: **waa! I don't own naruto

**Summary:** Naruto and the gang are trapped inside their high school, and a killer with them! it looks like he's set on killing them, but who will be the first victum?( note they are not ninjas.)

**Rated:** T for safety.

BBRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Whew! Finally! I thought the final bell would never ring!" a cotten-candy colored hair girl exclaimed as she exited the classroom with her group of friends.

" I know! Math was like, four hours!" a platinum blond agreed.

"Troublesome women. Class isn't four hours long." a bored looking, pinapple headed guy explained to the platinum blond.

"I know that Shika! It's a figure of speech! DUH!"

"Now Ino, don't go mental on us!" a teenager with chocolate brown hair in 2 buns on her head joked.

"TENTEN!!! Stop being mean!" Ino yelled getting desperate for her friends to stop.

"Ok guys. Mabye we should stop teasing Ino. She might really go insane!" the cotten-candy haired girl said.

" SAKURA!!!!!" Ino yelled at her friend for teasing her more.

" Sorry but it's so tempting sometimes." Sakura said.

" a-anyways, w-where do y-you guys want t-to go?" a quiet, stuttering girl asked as she emerged from the classroom.

" Hinata, there is no need to stutter in front of us. We are your friends!" Tenten explained.

" O-ok." Hinata said as she tried her best not to stutter.

"anyway, I don't know where I want to go. How about you Sasuke? Neji?" Sakura said as she got back on topic.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Ugh! You guys are no help!"

"Hn." Sasuke repeated.It was his favorite word in his 2 word vocabulary. Aa and Hn.

" Whatever." the Hyuuga prodigy answered in a somewhat bored tone. His lavender eyes closed as he was truly bored but didn't show it. He always remained behind his emotionless mask.

"FINE!!! We'll go to the new sushi resturant that just opened." Ino decided.

"Troublesome."

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Cool!"

"Ya!"

"YOUTHFUL!!!!!!"

"Lee?" Sakura wondered what Lee was doing there.

"Ah! Sakura! My youthful blossom! Come and we will dance the dance of love!!" (AN: ok Lee might never say that but I still put it in! SO HA!!!)

"... uh, no lee."

"BUT, WHY NOT!!!!!" Lee screamed as he burst into anime tears.

"A-anyway, w-what are y-you doing h-here L-lee?" Hinata wondered.

"WOOHOO!!! FRIDAY IS DONE, WEEKEND HERE I COME!!!!" an extrememly hyper blond yelled as he burst out of the classroom doors. Naruto always had to stay after class because of his pranks.

"AGH!!! NARUTO SHUT UP!!!!! YOU NEARLY MADE ME DEAF!!!!" Sakura screamed as she gave the hyper blond a hard wack on the head, leaving a nice sized lump.

"OW! SAKURA-CHAN THAT HURT!!!!"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!"

"ok..." Naruto whimpered because he was scared of Sakuras temper. (AN: Naruto is not in love with Sakura, Sakura and Ino are not in love with Sasuke. they are all just friends.)

"Anyways, as Hinata was saying, what are you doing here Lee?" Ino asked, getting back on topic.

"Oh, I always wait until they have locked the school, sneak back in and then train!"

"ok...WAIT WHAT?????" they all yelled/asked except for a certain 2 who just had questioning looks on their faces.

"Ya, didn't you guys know that the school is locked? I mean, they locked up 4 hours early and by this really young looking guy who put chains on the doors and locks on the windows. He also looked kinda insane." Lee explained to the questioning teens.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"huh?" the never silent Naruto asked.

"Ok, so what you are saying is that we are trapped inside the school, alone, with a psychopath." Tenten concluded. The others stared at her and Ino started hyperventilating.

"Oh...my god, we are all...going to die!...AHHHHH!!!! I CAN'T DIE!!! I HAVEN'T HAD KIDS YET!!!!" Ino gasped/screamed.

"INO GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!" Sakura and Tenten both screamed at their over-reacting friend while slapping her. Hinata stood off to the side looking shocked, Naruto was chanting "FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!" and Sasuke and Neji looked indifferent.

"Hehehe...I would stop fighting all of you...if you don't want to die early that is." a creepy,eerie, rasping voice said over the intercom.

"o god...WHO'S THERE??" the still hyperventialing blond called out.

"um...Ino, he can't hear you. Troublesome." their pinapple headed friend responded. At this, Ino glared at him and was about to hit him over the head when Lee interupted.

"YOSH!!! WHO ARE YOU, YOU VERY UNYOUTHFUL PERSON? COME DOWN AND FACE THE WRATH OF ETERNAL YOUTH!!"

"Lee, Shikamaru just said he couldn't hear you, so I don't think that will..." Sakura was explaining when the eerie, rasping voice cut her off.

"Hehehe...actually, I can hear you...and see you, and the one wearing the spandex suit, you are so annoying, I think I'll kill you first."

All of a sudden the lights turned off, they all heard a gun shot and then the lights flickered back on, only to reveal Lee with a shot through the stomach and knife marks all over his body that were still oozing blood. All of them could tell, he was dead.

"Now you know what happens to people who annoy me. But I won't kill you all...yet. I want to have some fun with you little mice. I will set you out in the halls, one at a time. The rest will be locked in a room with no windows and the only door is locked and I have the only key. After 2 minutes, I will start chasing you. After half an hour, my fun will end and I will move on to the next one. But to be fair, I will let you decide who goes first...Sasuke." and with that, the rasping voice stopped.

"o...god" Ino gasped and started crying while the other girls tryed to comfort her.

"What did he mean, my fun will end?" Naruto asked with his usual loud mouth.

"Use your head dobe."

"...!"

"...!"

"...!"

"...!"

"...!"

"...!"

"...!"

"What?" Sasuke asked at a shocked bunch of friends.

"YOU JUST SPOKE 4 WORDS THAT DIDN'T INCLUDE AA OR HN!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Hn."

"AWWW!!! NO FAIR TEME!!!"

"anyway, what do you think, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked the lazy-ass genious because she too wanted to know what "my fun will end" ment.

"Troublesome. I think that after he is done 'playing' with us, he will kill us."

The words were met with a shocked silence.

"So, who will be first Sasuke? He said you get to choose" Tenten said after her slapping of the Ino (AN: yes I called her the Ino who cares?)

"Hn."

"Oh come on Sasuke! You have to choose or he will." Sakura sighed.

"Fine then, let him pick!" Sasuke sorta yelled for he was getting annoyed.

"Please pick some one Sasuke." Sakura pleaded.

"Fine. I pick...Naruto."

"WHAT!!??"

"No, I want a girl to play next." the creepy voice explained to the group of friends over the intercom.

"And since your time is up, I get to pick. And I choose...the blond with the high pony-tail. She was annoying anyways."

"oh...my god...you have got to be kidding me!!" Ino yelled while collapsing to the floor on her knees, holding her head.

"Why me..."

"Ino, it's ok. H-he c-can't get y-you." Hinata stuttered as she tried to comfort her friend.

"Oh yes, I can." the raspy voice once again filled the air.

All of a sudden the lights went off again and they all felt themselves being moved. When the lights flickered back on, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru were all inside a white room with no windows and a single white door. On the outside of the room, they could hear Ino crying.

"well now Ino, I wouldn't waist your time crying. You only have a mere (sp?) minute and thirty-five seconds left so use it to find a good hiding spot to make the chase more...enjoyable(sp?)." The raspy voice over the intercom had a point. If she sat there crying and her 2 minutes were up, she would die soon. So Ino got up and started running as fast as she could to anywhere but where she had been. After another minute thirty-five the raspy voice came over the intercom again, but with a new note of excitement and anxiousness.

"2 minutes is up Ino! and now, the fun begins."

Ino ran for another 10 minutes and finally came upon an open locker. So she quickly slid herself into it and shut the door as much as she could. There, she waited breathlessly as the sound of heavy footsteps got closer and closer to her.

"Come out, come out wherever you are you little whore. Where are you. Come on, I just want to play with you, you slut. I promise it will be quick and--relatively--painless. Well, mabye not that painless for you, and mabye not that quick cause I want to savour your terrified screams while I mutilate that pretty face of yours until no one will recognize you. Come on out... and PLAY!!!" the raspy voiced yelled as he wrenched open the locker door to find Ino trembling.

"Hehe...hello cutie,such a pretty face you have, but unfortunatly, your time is up!"(AN:yes its only been like 12 minutes, but lets pretend its ben 30.)

Back in the room, everybody was looking down at the floor when they all heard a blood-curdling scream. They all looked at each other and knew what they were thinking. She's gone. Who will be next.

"Hehe...2 down, 7 to go, who will be next? I want a guy this time. Mabye the pinapple headed boy, I don't know. Do you want to see where your friend went, or what she looked like when she left this world? Well, here. I'll show you."

At this, a screen lowered down from the ceiling. When it turned on, they all gasped and Hinata and Sakura started crying while Tenten felt sick.

There was Ino, hung by her neck from the ceiling, her body covered in scratches that were still oozing blood. Her face was so mangled that you wouldn't be able to tell it was her if not for the hair, which was also now in ruins, like it had been shaved off, only leaving stubble. There was a gaping hole in her chest where her heart was, or, use to be. But the worst part was that her eyes were still open in sheer terror. Even though now they were glazed over with pain and death, you could still tell the pain she had went through. Her mouth was dangling open in a silent scream, a bit of blood running down her chin.

Sakura was the first to stop crying but she didn't look back at the screen because she knew if she did, she would throw up. Sakura closed her eyes for a second. The picture of Ino flared in her mind. Something wasn't right but in order to make sure, she would have to look at the screen again. Sakura looked at the screen and felt tears come to her eyes and vile in her throat(sp?). Now she knew.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where is Lee?" Sakura asked after finally figuring out what was missing.

"Hehe...your other friend was too annoying, so I put him in the incinerator.(sp?)(AN: yes, it is a real word. an incinerator is used for burning stuff but not like a furnace.) Oh, and that reminds me, you should all be smelling him cooking right about...now."

As if on cue, a horrible smell of burning flesh filled the room, making them all sick.

"Now, I will try to be nice again. Once again, I will let Sasuke choose who goes out. But if I have to choose again, you will not get another chance." and with that, the intercom switched off.

Everybody looked at Sasuke, who had a shocked expression on his face. He didn't want to choose, although, Naruto was a promising candidate. Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru, hoping for some help when he saw him in his thinking position. That ment he was planning. All Sasuke had to do was stall for some time.

After another 3 minutes of waiting, Shikamaru finally got out of his thinking position and looked at Sasuke.

"Let me go. I have the most chance of staying alive and I have a plan on how to get out of the school. I wrote it on this piece of paper but you can't read it until your down to atleast 3 people. That's because 3 people is the maximum number that have the chance to survive."

Not fair. That was not fair. Only 3 of them get to live? UNFAIR!!! They should all get to live but, if Shikamaru said so, then it's best to go along with it.

"So...have you decided who will entertain me next?" the raspy voice asked over the intercom.

"I will be going." Shikamaru replied.

"Hehe...good, very good."

All of a sudden, the lights turned off again and when they turned on, Shikamaru was outside the door.

"Now get going, remember, you only get 2 minutes."

Shikamaru waisted no time running. He knew if he went into a locker or closet, he would be trapped and there would be no way to defend himself, so he kept running until he turned a corner that led to a restricted area of the school that had lots of twists and turns. It was Shikamaru's favorite place to go when he skipped classes and he knew his way around pretty well. Shikamaru hopped over the fence, turned left, right, left, left, right, left, right, then he came to a fork. He could go left or right. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps getting closer and a laugh that was all to familiar. Shikamaru decided to turn left. Big mistake. There was a dead end. He was about to turn around and go right when he heard that laugh again.

"Hehe...well, well, well. Looks like the boy got himself cornered. I would love to play some more, but, your time is up!"

The eerie man approached Shikamaru...and he screamed.

Everyone heard it. They all grieved at the loss of the genious. The voice came over the intercom again.

"Well, he was definatly more fun to chase than the other one. But not as fun to kill."

"You sick bastard! Let us out!" Tenten yelled. She was tired of being stuck in that all white room and being able to do nothing to help her friends.

"Hehe. Sorry but I can't do that. It wouldn't be fun. Well, I guess I get to torture you all some more now because I'm going to show you your other friend."

The screen once again lowered itself from the ceiling. Sakura and Hinata looked away as it turned on but when they heard everyone gasp, they had to look.

There was Shikamaru's body, next to Ino's. But Ino, compared to Shikamaru, looked beautiful. Shikamaru was also hanging from the roof by his neck. But this time, his neck had been ripped to shreads. Blood was still running freely from it. Both of Shikamaru's hands were cut of, leaving only a stub. His stomach had been slashed open in several places and, his hair too, had been shaved off. Everyone expected his eyes to be open in the same, painful, glazed over state, but it was much, much worse. His eyes weren't even there. There were only 2 gaping holes and his mouth in the same silent scream. But his mouth was open wider to reveal...no tongue or teeth. They had been pulled out and cut off.

"O...god. This can't be happening! no,no,no,NO!!!" Sakura screamed as she started freaking out. Tenten then got very annoyed and slapped her.

"Get a hold of yourself Sakura! This is no time to freak out!"

"3 down, 6 to go. And I get to pick. I pick...the stuttering girl with the white eyes and the short navy blue hair." the raspy voice sounded even more excited than it did after he killed Ino.

"O-oh god! N-n-not m-me! P-p-please!"(AN: yes not that much stuttering but it gets annoying.) and with that, Hinata started crying. Naruto and Sakura tried to comfort her but it didn't work. Then, all of a sudden, Naruto had an idea. (AN: OMG IT'S THE APOCOLYPES! AHHH! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!! now back to the story! XD.)

So before the lights went off, Naruto crept up to the door and placed his hand on the door knob and twisted it. Of course it was locked but he would try once the lights went off. He didn't have to wait long. The lights switched off and Naruto twisted the knob again. It was unlocked. So, quickly, Naruto slipped outside and shut the door. Inside the room, the lights flicked back on, only to reveal 2 of their friends were missing. Sakura started crying again at the thought of losing 2 friends at once.(AN: they cry alot)

Hinata sat outside the door crying. She remembered that she only had 2 minutes to hide, so she set off running. She didn't notice Naruto standing right behind her, so Naruto ran after her.

Hinata turned alot of corners, and right when she slowed down, she heard footsteps behind her. So, not knowing it was Naruto, she ran faster and took another left. Dead end. So she turned around and started running back with her eyes closed. She bumped into something, Hinata was so scared she did something unexpected. She started swearing.

"AHHH!!!WHAT THE FUCK YOU BASTARD!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? FUCKING SCARE ME TO DEATH???HUH??JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" and with that, Hinata punched whoever it was in the face. Hard. She heard a startled cry followed by a thump and then an oh so familiar...

"Hinata! Did you have to punch me that hur...HOLY SHIT!!! HINATA YOU ACTUALLY SWORE!!!" came from the loud blonds mouth.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing here and why the fuck are you trying to scare me? Huh?" Hinata said in an annoyed tone. (AN: warning, Hinata will be a little OOC XD its fun to make her swear!)

"Well, I was worried about you going by yourself so I came after you." Naruto explained with his signature sheepish laugh and scratching of the head.

"Oh, well, that's ok."

"Hehehe. Times up for running you 2 love-birds! I will find you!" the creepy voice all of a sudden popped out of no where.

"AHHH! Quick Hinata! Lets hide in this...um...bath...room."Naruto yelled but then eventually turned into his sheepish laughter again.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Ok Naruto! Let's just hurry!" Hinata practically screamed.

With those words, Naruto shoved Hinata into a stall and ran into one himself. They could both hear the footsteps getting closer. The door to the bathroom opened/squeaked and the heavy footsteps got louder.

"Hinata, come into my stall! Quick!"

"Um...ok."

"I know your in hear! You 2 haven't been that much fun to chase, but I bet you'll be fun to kill. I can imagine it now. The girl screaming, begging me to stop, but I don't. The guy trying so hard to protect her, all in vain. In their dying moments, they confess their love to each other then fall into an endless sleep, their screams still on their lips. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"No, it sounds sick, you bastard." surprisingly, it wasn't Naruto that spoke, it was Hinata. Crap. Now he knew where they were. (AN: they are in a guys bathroom.)

"Hehe...thanks for letting me know where you are. Now I get to have some fun...WHILE LISTENING TO YOUR DEATH SCREAMS!!!!" he screamed as he threw open the door to their stall and started his fun/their torture. Their screams blended and echoed through the halls, back to where their friends were.

Sakura tried to hold back the tears as 2 more of her friends died. The voice came over the intercom once again after a few minutes. It sounded excited and content.

"Hehe...that was fun. And it was just as I predicted. Her begging for me to stop, him protecting her in vain. Well, anyways, I get to still have more fun by a)showing you their bodies and b) killing the rest of you. I'm saving the best for last, by the way."

Once again,the screen lowered itself from the ceiling. Sakura decided to get it over with and just watch. Mistake.

There, were Naruto and Hinata, dangling from the ceiling. Naruto's left cheek was sliced open so you could see his mouth even though it was closed. His right shoulder was sliced through all the way down to his thigh, barely staying on, the bone jutting up. You could see the bones from his legs sticking out of the skin. His head was also shaved. Hinata wasn't any better. The bottom half of her right arm was dangling by some sinew, the bone visable. Her skull was split open so you could catch glimpses(sp?) of her mutilated brain. Her head was shaved so you could get a better view. Their eyes had the same glazed over, painful look, mouths open in a scream that would never be heard by living ears.

"Ok guys, can we read what Shikamaru wrote? Please?" Sakura pleaded, anxious to get out of there.

"No, there are 4 people left, he said at 3 we could open it." Neji explained in his I'm-better-than-you-are tone with his expressionless face.

"Oh come Neji, it's just one more person! Nothing will go wrong!" Tenten tried to reason with the genious. She too wanted to leave the place that would haunt her dreams for atleast a month.

"Ok fine! But I blame you if something goes wrong." Neji opened the note and read what it said.

'I knew you guys would open it at only 4 people. Anyways, in order to get out of the school, when he goes to take some one, before the lights switch off, everyone go to the door. Once the lights are off, open the door and get out. After that, you have 2 minutes to get to the principles office and knock him out. Take his keys, unlock the school and run to the police. Make sure you tie him up tight. Something seems wrong with him so stick together. If you can't knock him out, go to the restricted area of the school, go left, then right, then left, then another left. That will take you to a door that I unlocked during my turn. Go through the door and keep going until you find a place with lots of stuff and cement pillars. you are now under the school. He won't be able to talk to you or see you there, but cellphones still work. Call the cops and stay hidden. Tell them where you are and whats happening. Best of luck, Shikamaru.'

"He's always planning ahead. Thanks Shikamaru." Sakura whispered to her dead friend.

"Hello again. Time to play! I pick the Uchiha. He should be fun." The voice was brief.

Everyone got into their positons beside the door and waited. The lights switched off and they hurridly ran out the door, not wanting to be left behind. Once they were all out the door and the lights had turned back on, they ran off to the principles office, but along the way, they heard footsteps and a voice.

"I know your all out so I took out the 2 minutes and went straight to the fun."

Crap. They all set off running in the opposite direction, towards the rescticted section. Sakura was in the back so no one noticed when she tripped and fell. When she got up, her friends were gone and so were the footsteps. All of a sudden, to the left, she heard a noice that sounded like an animal ripping meat from it's prey. Sakura knew she should find her friends but curiosity won out. She quietly stepped over to the left side of the hallway and leaned against a door. The noices were coming from inside. Careful so not to make a sound, she opened the door and stepped inside. She was about to close the door when she heard a slurping noise. Sakura turned around a gasped. There in front of her were hundreds of bodies. Some were old, some young, some tall, some short. There were also big ones, skinny ones, fat ones, small ones and also, Sakura shivered at this, mutilated ones that were still dripping blood. Others had their whole faces ripped off. Sakura crept up the ailes of bodies to the very back. That was where the slurping noise was the loudest. She hid behind a rather large body that had no feet and looked aound the arm. What she saw froze her on the spot. There, on the floor, was a shadow over a dead body with it's chest ripped open. The shadow dipped it's head down into the chest again and came out while chewing. Sakura was so disgusted that she tried to back up, only to trip over a body lying on the ground. Thump. The shadow stopped and looked up at what made the noise. The shadow slowly got to it's feet and walked over to Sakura who was under a light. The shadow was actually a man with pitch black hair and one blue eye and one yellow eye pointing in opposite directions. In it's mouth was a heart, still faintly beating. Upon closer inspection, the body lying on the floor was none other than Naruto. Sakura was frozen in place by the look of pleasure in his eyes. He swallowed the heart and grinned, showing rows of crooked teeth.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A little bunny lost her way. Don't worry little bunny, I'll help you, for a price." the same eerie, rasping voice said in an amused way.

"W-what do you w-want from m-me?" Sakura tried to sound brave but failed miserably.

"Hehe...I want to torture you until your life is sucked right out of your body. Don't worry, I'll be quick."

And with that he lunged at her. Sakura was still over come by fear but managed to twitch her leg, just enough to kick the freak in the chin. He grunted and fell back. When he looked up, his anger was clear in his eyes. Sakura was going to die. He lunged at her again with a knife in his hand, butchers knife in the other. Sakura screamed and tried to cover her face with her left arm. He smiled and brought down the butchers knife, slicing off her arm at the elbow, then bringing in the knife to dig it into her cheek. He then pulled out the knife and plunged it into her stomach, making her cough up blood. He then rammed the butchers knife into her right shoulder, cutting off her entire arm. He smirked. She would die soon and they both knew it, so he wanted to play alittle more. He stabbed her multiple times in the rest of her left arm and cut off her left leg with the butchers knife. Not long now. He slashed her cheek all the way down to he neck. He cut through her wind pipe and then lifted the knife out. He went in for the final blow and stabbed her in the heart. Sakura's body went limp. Her eyes glazed over with death. Her mouth hung open, blood gushing from it. He smirked and whispered in her ear.

"You were the only one to fight back. Because of that, I'll tell you my name, not that it will matter. But, I'll tell you anyways. I actually have many names, including Abscido, (AN: latin word for to cut off, to seperate, take away. you know, like how he takes away lives!)**macellarius : **_butcher, slaughter-house, _**mactabilis : **_deadly, lethal, _**macero : **_to soften, weaken, reduce, torment, _**malum : **_evil, misfortune, misdeed, crime, injury, damage, _and **malus peior pessimus : **_bad, wicked, evil. _Now, I'm gonna go finish off your friends, but, I'll be back to feast on you later." and then, he left.

Sasuke had also gotten seperated from his friends. Tenten and Neji were behind him so he didn't notice that they went right instead of left. (AN:Srry readers but I had to make it go that way, you'll see why later.) So, since they veered(sp?) off, Sasuke was by himself. Sasuke turned left, then right, then left, then left again. He came to a door, so he put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. It was unlocked. Quickly, he went through the door but he heard footsteps behind him, so he slowed down. He looked back through the door to see if it was Neji and Tenten. It wasn't. There, coming at him with a bloody butchers knife and another knife, was a guy with black hair and one blue eye and one yellow eye, pointing in different directions. He was grinning, shows his crooked teeth. Sasuke nearly passed out at the sight. But, then, he spotted something pink on the guys belt. Sasuke looked at it a nearly threw up. It was Sakura's hair. Sasuke ran for his life but he knew he was going to die at the hands of the man who had killed his friends. Through the door, there was a passage way with a lot of pipes. On the right side of the hallway, there was a steel door with 3 locks and it said 'Keep Out. 15,000 voltes.'. Further down there was a fork. To the left was a passage way and a door that said 'Keep Out' and to the right there was a long tunnel filled with stuff and there were cement pillars everywhere. He was under the school, but so was the killer. Sasuke ran to the tunnel and hide behind a stone pillar. There, he took out his cell to find it was out of batteries. The killer was coming closer to Sasuke's hiding place.

"Come out and play, pretty boy. You were fun to chase but your time is up. I get to have more fun now, so please, make it enjoyable. I wouldn't want to end this chase fast, so I'm gonna make it slow, and painful. I know your down here. There is nowhere to hide when I can see you. So why don't you come out and make it easier for both of us. I promise I'll try to make it less painful if you come out."

At this, Sasuke started wondering, what's the point in running if you know your going to die? There is no point. So, Sasuke stepped out from behind the pillar to face the man that ws his doom.

"Well well, you came out. Thank-you. Now I won't have to go looking for you. I'll try to make your death as painless as possible, mostly by killing you fast. Oh, by the way, your pink haired friend was fun to kill. She actually put up some what of a fight. So, in return for making it fun, I told her my name. Lets see if you can't outdo her shall we?"

With that, he lunged at Sasuke, knocked him to the ground and brought down the butchers knife. Sasuke was frozen in fear, and since he had never experienced it, he couldn't move at all. The butchers knife sliced through his right arm at his shoulder, leaving a stump that was gushing blood freely, bone sticking out. He then stabbed Sasuke in the neck with his knife, then took it out and stabbed him in the wind pipe. He took the butchers knife and chopped of both of Sasuke's legs and his only arm left, leaving stumps that were gushing blood freely. He took the knife and rammed it into Sasuke's eye, making him partially blind. He then swiped the butchers knife across Sasuke's lungs and through his heart. Sasuke was dead. He got up and started licking the blood off of his butchers knife. He walked out of the tunnel slowly and started back to the other turn in the fork, where the other 2 had gone. That way was a dead-end. He had them trapped.

Neji and Tenten had taken the wrong route. They had turned left instead of right. Now they were at a dead end, with foosteps getting steadily closer. There was a door on their left and right. Tenten tried the door to the left. It was locked. Neji tried the door to the right. It was unlocked. Quickly, they both scrambled inside and shut the door. Tenten quickly found the light switch and flipped it up. She gasped. The room they were inside was completely navy blue, top to bottom. The walls were padded(AN:like an asylum, but not) with a thick material. The floor was a hard, shiny metal. Naji went to touch one of the walls. It was coated in some kind of rubber. Tenten was amazed. She stepped onto the metal floor. She gasped again as she slid into one of the walls.

"Wow. I can't believe this room. Hey Neji, do you think they put insane people in here?"

"I don't know."

The footstpes were getting closer. Neji ran to the door and locked it. They could hear his voice calling out.

"Where are you? I know your here. You can't run from me. I can see you." He tried the left door. It was locked. He then went towards the right. Tenetn started freaking out and screaming.(AN:yes I know, very un-tenten like but I had to do soemthing to show it was a sound proof room.Don't ask me why there is a sound proof room, I just put it there so they could get out, alive.)

"AHHHH!!! OMG!!! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"TENTEN, SHUT UP! HE'LL HERE YOU!!"

"Oh, srry."

They could still hear the rasping voice.

"I don't know where you went, but I'll find you, I promise that." he shook the doorknob. Locked. With a grumble, he headed back towards the other hall, mad at himself for letting them get away.

"What? Why didn't he hear us?" Tenten asked as she as extremely confused, though still glad, as to why she was still alive.

"Hmm...mabye the walls are sound proof?" Neji reasoned.

"YA! That's it! WOO!! Now, we can call the cops and get out alive!"

"Ya, ya. Now calm down." Neji took out his cell and dialed 911. A bored voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi. We are calling for the police."

"Ok. Why do you need them, where are you, what is your name, and are there any other people with you?"

"My name is Neji Hyuuga, I have 1 other person with me named Tenten, I am in Konoha High, 123 Misagawa Avenue Noth East, and I need them to come and arrest a psychopath who is trying to kill us. He has already killed 7 others, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Rock Lee. He has burned Lee's body in the incinerator."

"Thank you. We will send 3 squad cars containing 2 officers each. They should arrive there in 5-10 minutes. Please try to stay calm."

"Thank you. Good-bye." and with that, Neji hung up. He looked at Tenten and explained. By the time he was done, he could hear sirens pulling up to the building and officers breaking open the door. They then searched the school and arrested that man. They gathered all the dead bodies of their friends and got Neji and Tenten down to the station to explain everything in detail. They gave the man a trial and sentanced him to lifetime imprisonment for continuess homoside of 7 people and assault. Neji and Tenten went back to their normal lives.

FIVE YEARS LATER...

Neji and Tenten were in their sophmore year at Konoha High. They still remembered what happened 5 years ago, and even worse, they had read in the newspaper that the one who did it, escaped and police were still searching for him. Neji and Tenten were talking to their friends when Brock Quiee(AN:Rock lee's reincarnation) ran up to them and said something that made Neji and Tenten freeze on the spot.

"Hey guys guess what! They locked the school up 4 hours early by this young looking guy who also looked kinda insane. He was whispering something like 'I will get them back for putting me in prison. Just wait, I will have my revenge'.I wonder who he was talking about..."

AnimeFreak: Well, I think you all know what happens next.

Naruto: what?

Sasuke: dobe.

Naruto: what did you say, teme?

Sasuke:I said dobe, do...

AnimeFreak:STOP!!! anyway, plz review. I accept flamers but they can't include swear words.


	2. an added part

**Trapped**

**Disclaimer: **waa! I don't own naruto

**Summary:** Naruto and the gang are trapped inside their high school, and a killer with them! it looks like he's set on killing them, but who will be the first victum?( note they are not ninjas.)

**Rated:** T for safety.

**Me: ok, so you know how trapped is supposed to be a oneshot, well it still is, i just had to put this part in. this is a part that i could have added in but I didnt. its while they are running down the hallway before sakura trips./ She is in front of Sasuke but when she turnes around he's gone bla bla thats how she ends up in the back, to make sure he stays with the group.**

**Hallway**

Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten were running down a hallway, trying to get away from the maniac that was chasing them. Neji and Tenten were in front and Sakura was in the middle. Sasuke was in the back. They hit a dead end, so they turned to go back, but when Sakura turned around, Sasuke wasn't there. Sakura became panicked and was about to tell Neji and Tneten when she heard something. It sounded like someone singing. Sakura followed the music until she came to a seperate corner. She gulped and rounded the corner to see...Sasuke singing to a song on his ipod.

"If you want to get out alive, mmmm, run for your life. If you want to get out alive, mmmm, run for your life..." Sasuke was singing. Sakura sweat dropped at the lyrics considering the situation. She tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, who yelped and spun around.

"Please don't sing that here Sasuke, it's not the best song considering the situation."

"Hehe, right. Sorry." Sasuke said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Sakura shook her head and dragged Sasuke away forcfully by his arm, causing him to drop his ipod.

**Later, same place**

The man was walking slowly down a hallway, until he saw something glint on the ground. He bent down and picked it up to realize it was an ipod. He looked around before listening to the song that was last playing, 'Get Out Alive' by Three Days Grace. He hummed along to the sorrowfull tune, until the batteries died. Enraged at not getting to listen to the rest of the song, he threw it on the ground where it smashed into little pieces.

**Me: there, that was the other part. its not a chap but u can review**


End file.
